


I Found Myself When I Found You

by Clarkecadia



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarkecadia/pseuds/Clarkecadia
Summary: Trini's entire summer plans go to waste when she and Zack get in trouble and are sent to The Angel Grove Rehabilitation Center for Unruly Teens. She is content with going through the motions and getting out of this mess so her life can go back to normal until her roommate, Kimberly Hart turns her world upside down. Will Trini finally find someone besides Zack to open up to? Or will this entire experience be a waste of time.





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first multi-chapter fic for this amazing fandom, and I'm really excited to be sharing this with you. The main ship will of course be Trimberly, with some minor Cranscott and OT5 friendship. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, feel free to let me know what you guys think and if you have any advice let me know!

If you were to ask Trinity Gomez how she ended up in such a ridiculous situation she would probably blame the bane of her existence, Zack Taylor. You see, Zack has a bad habit of bringing Trini down with him with his idiotic and arguably dangerous schemes. They're arguable of course because Zack would insist that there was nothing dangerous about about his newest bright idea, and Trini would argue. Zack and Trini have pulled off some pretty amazing pranks in their lives, but this time was different. This time, they got caught and now the duo had to spend their summer at the Angel Grove Rehabilitation Center for Unruly Teens. "Pretty fancy name for a crock of shit." Trini thought to herself as she set her bag down at the front desk while her mother filled out the paperwork.

"Now I expect you to come out of this program with a different attitude, Trinity. You will not be allowed in our home until you decide to change your ways." Her mother, June, said as she signed her name to the final sheet. "I warned you time and time again to stay out of trouble. But somehow it finds you."

Trini rolled her eyes and mock saluted her mother. "Aye aye captain."

June shot her daughter a disapproving look and turned to the counselor who had just walked through a door from the end of a long, white corridor. "I trust you can take it from here." She nodded towards the man, who was rather short and didn't stop smiling since he arrived.

"Of course Mrs. Gomez! No need to fret, your daughter is in excellent hands!" He gestured excitedly, barely noticing the groan of annoyance that Trini just let out. "You must be Trinity! My name is Alphie, and I'll be your rehabilitation coach for the duration of your stay here!" Alphie said as he grabbed Trini's  
bag and led her away from her mother and through the door he had appeared from. "Welcome to your new home for the next few months. We're so very pleased to be helping you become a better version of yourself, Trinity."

"It's Trini, actually." Trini grumbled as she took in her surroundings. Alphie was leading her through what looked like a living area. There were a couple T.V.'s and couches, a book shelf along one wall, and a bunch of tables and chairs. All in all, it didn't look as bad as Trini had initially thought it would.

"Right, right, of course! Trini! What a wonderful nickname. It suits you." Alphie smiled, gently ushering Trini through the facility. "As you can see, this is our common area. This is where you will spend your free time between therapy if you choose. We have plenty of books, movies, and game boards to use so feel free to take a look around once you're all settled in. However, this room is based on behavior, so if you do not comply with the rules, your common room privileges will be revoked." He said, a solemn look crossing his face for a split second before he went back to walking Trini down another hallway.

"These are our dormitories. We are separated by sex, so unfortunately you will not have a male roommate." Alphie said with a wheezing laugh, despite the scowl on Trini's face. "Our common room is co-ed however, so be on your best behavior!"

Trini had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Alphie seemed nice and all, but she was starting to get a little annoyed with his whole happy go lucky attitude. She sincerely hoped that he didn't expect her to have a breakthrough while she was here. The only reason she agreed to this was because it was either be "rehabilitated or go to juvie. And Trini definitely didn't want to do the latter. So she decided before she came in that she would go through the motions and put forth the minimal amount of effort allowed.

"Okay so that's the tour! Now I want to introduce you to someone very special....your roommate!" Alphie clapped excitedly, completely unfazed by Trini's forced smile. "I think you'll like her. She's a wonderful girl." He said as he knocked on the door in front of him. "Kimberly! Your roommate is here!"

This was the part that Trini was dreading. Meeting her roommate. All she needed was to be stuck with someone completely insufferable. It didn't take a lot to annoy Trini and there was little to no chance that she could make it through the entirety of the program without wanting to smother an annoying roommate in their sleep.

"Hi! I'm Kim!"

Trini's head shot up when she heard the most beautiful sound in the world, only to be blown away by the stunning girl in front of her. She was tall. At least six inches taller than her, with a shoulder length hair cut in a stylish bob. Her eyes were a deep brown and her smile...well, there was a reason Trini could not find her voice to introduce herself.

"I-I uh, I'm uh, I'm Trinity- uh no uhm, I'm uh, Trini, yeah...yeah Trini." She stammered, her cheeks flush with embarassment.

The girl in front of her laughed softly. "Nice to meet you Trini. Want me to help you unpack?" Kimberly asked as she gently took Trini's hand and led her into their room. "I'll take it from here, Alphie!"

Alphie flashed the girls a smile and two thumbs up before he left, much to Trini's dismay. She hesitantly met Kimberly's eyes and in that moment, Trini knew she was absolutely, one hundred percent screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini becomes better acquainted with Kimberly and meets Jason and Billy while settling in on her first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys! So with the way my work schedule pans out I should be able to update every Friday or Saturday. Thank you all so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it. Thank you for the kudos and the comments, you guys make my day so keep it up! Anyways. Here's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy! Leave me a comment if you have any suggestions or just wanna say hey!

Trini likes to think that she handled herself pretty well after the first initial shock of meeting such a beautiful girl subsided. She cleared her throat softly and threw one of her bags on the neatly made bed across the room from Kimberly's own ruffled bed. "So Kim, right?" Trini asked nonchalantly as she started to unpack her clothes. 

"Yep!" Kimberly replied, gently placing Trini's other bag on her bed. "When we're done unpacking, I'll show you around the common room."

Trini hummed and busied herself with her things, trying her hardest to make up for acting like such an idiot. "I mean, unless there's some secret addition behind the bookshelf I think that Alphie guy covered it pretty well."

Kimberly chuckled and shook her head. "No secret passage I'm afraid, but I figured maybe you would like to hang out or something."

Trini looked up at Kimberly and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You want to hang out with me?" She asked warily. 

"Well yeah, we are roommates after all." Kimberly said with a gentle smile. It was obvious that Trini wasn't used to people reaching out to her. "I can introduce you to the others. I have two really close friends in here. We kind of gravitate to each other. But to be honest, I've been dying to even out the male to female ratio. It's hard being the only girl in a group of friends. I feel like a third wheel sometimes." 

Trini laughed and finished putting her clothes away. "Yeah I know what you mean. My best friend is a guy. We're a lot alike. Except he's kind of an idiot. He's the reason I'm here."

Kimberly frowned and put her hand on Trini's shoulder. "That's shitty. I'm sorry. I'd ask if you want to talk about it but I kind of get the feeling that you don't want to." 

Trini stiffened for a moment at the sudden contact and shrugged. "He's stuck here too, so at least he has to suffer with me." She said with a small smile. "I don't really want to talk about his and my dumb decisions just yet, but thanks for uh, offering to listen I guess."

Kimberly nodded and gave Trini a reassuring smile. "Hey don't worry about it. I won't push it. Alphie on the other hand...he's persistent."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Trini hummed. "This seems like a pretty great gig for him. He is exactly how I imagined a counselor to be like."

"Alphie has a good heart. He pushes it sometimes but that's his job you know? He backs off if you tell him you're uncomfortable." Kimberly said as she say cross legged on Trini's bed. 

Trini arched an eyebrow at Kimberly. Clearly her new roommate never learned about personal space. Normally an invasion of her bubble like this would bother her but Kimberly was different. "Sounds like you're talking from experience." She said as she sat down on the opposite end of her bed. 

Kimberly chuckled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you'll have to wait until group therapy to find out huh?"

 

"Ugh, is group therapy mandatory? Cause like, you seem pretty cool and I'm sure your friends are too but I'm not so excited about spilling my guts out to a bunch of assholes." Trini said softly. She didn't like to talk about her issues. Being raised in a strict Catholic household, Trini learned from a very young age to either keep her shit to herself or be forced into a confessional by her mother. So no, talking about her problems to a potential bunch of judge mental pricks didn't seem like a good time to her. 

"Well, we are put into groups of five, and my group right now is just me and my two friends. So. If I had to guess, I'd say Dr. Z. is gonna put you and your friend with us." Kimberly said, trying to ease whatever inner turmoil that was plaguing Trini. Whatever she said, it worked, and Kimberly found herself smiling when the smaller girl in front of her perked up. 

"You'll like Zack." Trini grinned. "He's a fucking idiot but he's my idiot." 

Kimberly laughed and nodded her head. "That's how I feel about Billy and Jason. They're such dweebs. But I would be lost without them." 

Trini smiled and leaned back against the wall, her legs barely dangling over the edge of her bed. There was something calming about Kimberly's presence. Something that, in her 17 years of life, she couldn't ever remember feeling. Trini loves her family with all her heart but they're so chaotic. Always going, always asking questions but never wanting to listen. But with Kimberly, someone she's literally known for an hour, Trini has no problem talking and being. It's a strange feeling but not an unwelcome one. And not certainly something Trini wants to go away. 

Trini is brought out of her thoughts by Kimberly moving off her bed. She looks up and for the second time in the short amount of time that she's known Kimberly Hart, Trini is awestruck. Kimberly is stretching her back out, her tank top riding up just enough to reveal smooth caramel skin. Trini swallows hard and averts her eyes to her fingernails. 

"Come on lazy bones, Jason and Billy are probably out in the common room by now." Kimberly said, out stretching her hand to Trini. "You look like you might need a hand getting down from there." She smirked, noticing just how tiny Trini is. 

"You've known me for an hour-hour and a half tops, and you're already teasing me about my height?" Trini rolled her eyes but took Kimberly's hand anyways and allowed herself to be pulled down from the bed. 

"If I'm teasing you, that means I like you." Kim grinned. 

"I didn't realize this was kindergarten." Trini quipped back. "Is there a sandbox I should look out for, just in case you try to push me into it." She said, gently elbowing Kimberly in the side. 

"No...but I can always tug on your hair." Kimberly said as she led Trini out into the hall and shut their door. 

"Do. Not." Trini chuckled. "I may be tiny, but I'm fiesty."

"Good. I like my girls fiesty." Kimberly said with a wink, effectively wiping the small smirk off of Trini's face. "Oh good, they're here!" She said as they walked over to a couch where two boys were sitting side by side, watching a movie. 

"Jason! Billy! I want you to meet my new roommate." Kimberly smiled softly at the two boys before sitting down on the couch aside of them. She motioned for Trini to do the same and was pleased when she felt weight settle next to her. 

"Hi Trini! I'm William. William Cranston. Billy Cranston. When I was in third grade some kids called me Billy Crams-tons, as in Billy Cranston crams tons of crayons in his butt. But I didn't! I-" Billy, the taller boy, was cut off by a gentle hand on his knee belonging to Jason. "Whoops, I was rambling again. I always do that. Thanks Jason, without you I don't think I could ever stop talking." Billy chuckled. "Anyways. Nice to meet you Trini."

Trini was a little taken aback but she was pretty certain that if she were straight, she would probably love Billy Cranston with her whole heart. "It's really nice to meet you too, Billy." 

Billy smiled and just clapped his hands before gesturing to Jason. "This is Jason. He's my b-uh-he's my best friend!" 

Jason turned a slight pink at Billy's words and gave Trini a little half wave. "Welcome to the club." He said with a small smirk. "We're watching some old cartoons. Nothing says bonding like Rocket Power and Hey Arnold right?" 

Trini nodded and stretched out on the couch. "Hell yeah man." She said before glancing over at Kimberly, who kicked her feet up and over the arm of the couch. Billy's slip up wasn't lost on Trini, and she tilted her head over towards the two boys and then back to Kimberly, who gave her a 'we can talk about it later' look. 

Trini nodded slightly and turned her attention to the cartoons. Within the first day of being at the Rehabilitation center, she was already communicating without speaking with her roommate. Trini shook her head slightly and rested her head on her palm. If this was what the first day was like, she was almost afraid of what would happen once she got to know Kimberly better. Whatever the case, Trini couldn't complain. The place wasn't a shithole and she managed to maybe be making friends already. Which was more than she had her whole life pretty much. The only person she had was Zack, and he was great but it was nice having some new faces around even though Trini would never admit that to them.

"Crazy girl! Is that you?" 

Trini groaned out of habit when she heard Zack's voice. Of course. 'Speak his name and he shall come' She thought to himself before getting up and walking over to Zack, who was being taken on his tour by Alphie. 

"I thought I told you to pretend I don't exist." Trini growled before rolling her eyes playfully. "About time you showed up, I was starting to think you skipped town and left me to deal with this by myself."

Zack laughed, a loud and obnoxious guffaw. "Come on now, why would I ever leave you behind crazy girl?" He asked before being gently ushered away by Alphie.

"I'll return Mr. Taylor to you once he's all settled in Trinity!" Alphie exclaimed as he took Zack down a separate hallway to the boys dormitories. 

"It's Trini!" She called after him as she returned to her spot on the couch, only to be met with three pairs of eyes on her. 

"What?" She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, nothing." He said, before adding with a smirk. "Trinity."

"Shut up." Trini grumbled, causing a loud raucous of laughter to fill the room. 

Trini rolled her eyes and glanced over at Kimberly who had been doing her best to hold in her laughter, but failed miserably once their eyes met. There was something contagious about Kimberly's laughter and she too soon joined in. She shook her head softly and gently flipped Kimberly off. Trini looked around at the three laughing forms around her and thought that maybe this whole rehabilitation crap wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack meets up with the gang and they stumble through their first group therapy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm a little late on this because I've been pulling a lot of overtime at work but here's chapter three! Don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you guys think! I love and appreciate it!

It had been awhile since Trini could just relax. The idea of just sitting around a television and relaxing seemed impossible at her home. With two little brothers and an over inquisitive mother, silence was hard to come by. But yet here she is, sitting on a couch next to Kimberly Hart and her friends. If it weren't for the fact that she was stuck in a behavioral facility, Trini would say that her day was going pretty amazing. That is until the comfortable silence between Trini and the three others is once again broken by Zack Taylor. 

"Guess who's back crazy girl?" He said, making himself at home on the couch with Billy and Jason. "Sup!?"

Jason arched an eyebrow but reached over to shake Zack's hand. "Jason. Nice to meet ya man."

Zack grinned and shook Jason's hand. He smiled over at Billy who started to give him the same introduction that Trini received. 

Trini looked over at Kim and rolled her eyes at Zack. "Sorry about him. He's the worst." She said with a small smile. 

Kim chuckled and glanced over at Zack who was intently listening to Billy talk. "Hey if he's nice to Billy, he can't be too bad right?"

Trini nodded and watched fondly as her best friend interacted with Billy and Jason. "Yeah he's alright. When he's not getting us almost arrested."

Kim laughed and nudged Trini's shoulder. "I can sense the love." 

Trini just smirked. "I'm allowed to pick on him." She said, laughing at Zack's look of protest. 

"You know, that's not nice, Trini. You're supposed to be working on that attitude of yours." Zack laughed, perfectly imitating Trini's mom. 

Trini was about to curse Zack out when they were interrupted by a tall bald man and Alphie. 

"There they are! Dr. Zordon, these are our two newest arrivals, Zachary Taylor and Trinity Gomez." Alphie grinned as he ushered the two of them to stand up. 

"It's Trini." 

"Yeah and I'm Zack."

Dr. Zordon hummed, his lips pressed in a tight line. "Trini and Zack. Welcome." He spoke, his voice deep and booming. "Ah. I see you've become acquainted with Miss Hart and company. Wonderful. I'll be assigning you two to their group for Alphie's ever so invigorating therapy sessions."

Trini glanced at Kimberly, who mouthed 'Told ya so' to her. Group therapy sounded fucking awful to her but at least she would be going through it with people she actually liked. "So when does this therapy crap start?" Trini asked. 

"It is not 'crap', Miss Gomez!" Alphie exclaimed, using air quotations around Trini's choice of adjective for his group therapy. "It is extremely beneficial and we will be starting it tomorrow after lunch. So be in the therapy circle at one on the dot." 

Dr. Zordon carefully studied Trini and Zack before clearing his throat. "Any more questions?" 

Zack raised his hand slightly. "Uh, yeah, right here."

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?" Zordon sighed, having already read the young man's extensive records and knowing full well what he was dealing with.

"Quick question." Zack started with a small smirk. "At this therapy session, will there be juice boxes? And is there a snack time? If so, will there be good snacks or are we getting like, raisins and skim milk?"

"Very funny, Mr. Taylor." Dr. Zordon deadpanned. "To answer your question...you are deemed by the state as a delinquent. My job is not to provide you with snacks but rather help shape you into a functioning member of society. I think it's time that you all head back to your rooms. It's nearing lights out." He said before walking away, Alphie quickly following in his footsteps. 

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow at group guys." Kimberly said as rose from the couch and locked her arm around Trini's. "Let's go before Dr. Z gets even more pissed off." 

Trini nodded her head in agreement and gave a small smile and a wave to the three boys. "Behave yourself, Mr. Taylor." She quipped, grinning when Zack flipped her off. 

"Hey you too, Crazy Girl. If you need any protection...I have some condoms hidden in my bag." He yelled after the girls' retreating forms. 

Trini's entire face lit up with embarrassment, which was made even worse by Kimberly's laughter. "Shut up." She mumbled once they got back to their room. 

"He's funny. I like him." Kimberly said with a grin, pulling some pajamas out of her drawers. "Do you wanna come shower?"

"I-I'm sorry what?" Trini asked incredulously, her mind still stuck on Zack's dumb comment. 

"The showers? Do you want me to show you where the bathroom is?" 

"Oh yeah. Right. Uh, yeah sure lead the way." Trini snapped out of her daze quickly and grabbed pajamas and her towel. 

Kimberly gave Trini a strange look but shrugged it off. She led them down to the end of their hallway and into the bathroom. There was a row of toliet stalls and sinks along one wall and then a small walkway that led to six shower stalls. "It's not much, but it's cleaner than the locker rooms at Angel Grove." 

Trini gave Kimberly an incredulous look. "You go to Angel Grove?" How has she not noticed her before. Sure she barely payed attention to her surroundings at school but Kimberly Hart isn't exactly someone you don't take notice of. 

"Uh, yeah I do. I mean. I did. Before I ended up here. Our prick principal decided I wasn't allowed back to school until I completed a year program here." Kimberly explained as she set down her shower caddy. "I'll be going back in September for my senior year. It blows spending my summer here but it's my own fault." She sighed before walking into a stall and shutting the shower curtain. 

"Well that explains it. I just transferred in last year." Trini said as she went into her own shower stall. "At least you're almost out of here right? I can't imagine being here a year. Three months fucking sucks but a year? That's torture." 

Trini heard Kimberly let out a noncommittal hum before turning on the shower in her stall, so she followed suit. She showered quickly, welcoming the hot water on her skin. Once she was done she dressed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. 

Kimberly was still in the shower by the time she left the bathroom, went back to their room, and curled up under her blankets. Trini let her mind wander while she was alone, and she was completely unsurprised when her thoughts went to Kimberly. She never really experienced such a need to know somebody before but with every little bit she learns about the taller girl, the more she wants to know. Like how did she get to this point in her life. What the hell did she do to be forced out of Angel Grove High and into a year long program at the Rehab Center. But in addition to wanting to know all of the hard questions, she also wanted to know the little things. Her favorite color. Her favorite food. Has she ever seen snow? Does she like girls?  
The sound of a door opening jolted Trini out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Kimberly turning off their lights and climbing into her bed. 

"Goodnight, Trini." Kimberly whispered after a few moments out. 

"Night, Kim." Trini said before turning over and falling asleep. 

 

Morning came far too quickly for Trini's liking so she skipped out on breakfast. She got up around noon to get dressed and was surprised to find Kimberly still out cold. By the time she brushed her teeth and got ready for the day it was nearing group time. Weighing her options, Trini finally decided on waking Kimberly as gently as possible. 

"Kim....it's time to get up." She whispered, gently shaking Kimberly's shoulder. A small grunt was all she got from the taller girl as she turned the opposite direction from Trini. "Come on, Kim. We have like twenty minutes to grab lunch before we have to go to group."

Kimberly groaned again, this time much louder as she kicked her blankets away. "Fuck group. Let me sleep."

Trini laughed and shook her head as she put on her shoes. "Sorry princess, we can't sleep all afternoon. Let's go."

"You're literally the worst." Kimberly teased but finally got out of bed and went to her dresser. 

Trini had to advert her eyes, because apparently Kimberly Hart has no shame whatsoever because here she was, naked from the waist up as she rummaged through her drawers. Thankfully, and much to Trini's relief, Kimberly got dressed relatively quickly. 

"So...how terrible is the food here?" Trini asked, trying to distract herself from the blush on her cheeks. 

"I mean...it isn't anything to write home about. But it also won't kill you." Kimberly said as they walked to the cafeteria. 

Trini and Kimberly settled on two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple, and some water before joining the table that Zack, Billy, and Jason were already sitting at. The five teenagers ate in near silence, only sharing a 'hello' or a 'hey what's up?' when they first sat down. It was only once they started to clear up their mess that Trini started to get nervous about group therapy. 

"Is therapy going to be fucking awful?" She asked as the five of them walked out of the cafeteria and into the common room. There were six chairs arrainged in a circle, with Alphie sitting right in the middle.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Kim whispered, gently taking Trini's hand and leading her to sit down in the chair right next to her. 

"One, two, three, four, and five!" Alphie counted off the faces in front of him. "Excellent! Thank you all for arriving on time, it's much appreciated." He said, smiling as he glanced around the circle. "Alright let's get this show on the road! Trini! Zack! Since you're our newest group members, why don't you share something about yourselves!"

Trini rolled her eyes and glanced over at Zack, who had his trademark smirk on his face. 

"I'm Zack."

"Hi Zack." Kimberly and Jason replied back sarcastically, and earned a laugh from Trini and Billy. 

"And I...." Zack paused dramatically. "Am a juvenile delinquent."

Trini groaned lightly and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Zack to make light of the situation he landed them in. She glanced over at Alphie, who looked extremely displeased.

"Alright, Mr. Taylor. Try that again. And be serious this time. A fact about yourself. Anything at all if you would please." Alphie said as he jotted down something on his notepad. 

Zack shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know man. Uhm. I'm a black belt in karate and I can speak Mandarin." 

"Really? That's so cool!" Billy pipped up. 

"Dude that's awesome. Show us some moves!" Jason exclaimed before being shushed by Alphie. 

"Very good! Let's hold off on the karate until you're all out of here. There's a strict no violence rule and I don't believe practicing karate is a loophole." He said before turning to Trini and smiling widely. "And you, Trini? Tell us something about yourself please." 

Trini cursed internally when Alphie called her out. She wasn't really one to share anything about her life with strangers but hell, if she didn't comply she wouldn't get out of here. 

"My favorite color is yellow." She said as she picked at something from beneath her nails. 

"Mine is pink." Kimberly spoke up, giving Trini a wink. "You can count that as my fact about myself, Alphie." 

Alphie chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so Miss Hart. I'll come back to you. Think of something good! Mr. Scott? A fact please?"

Jason sighed softly and shrugged. "When I was five, I wanted to be a professional surfer." 

Alphie nodded and turned to Billy. "Mr. Cranston?" 

"A fact about myself? Well. Back before my dad died we used to go on digs and stuff a lot. He would sneak me up to the quarry that he worked at and let me watch him work. That's how I learned to work with explosives and stuff. I mean looking back it probably wasn't the safest but he was the best! He taught me everything I know about rocks and treasures and stuff. He told me we could have our own show like American Pickers!"

Billy spoke excitedly, his hands moving a mile a minute. His expression suddenly turned solemn and Jason's hand immediately went to his knee. Trini couldn't help but smile at how gentle Jason was with Billy. 

"But uh, but then my dad died. And uh, I just kind of shut down and put all my focus on carrying on his legacy. That's why I'm here. Got caught blowing some stuff up in the quarry. Hell they didn't care much. But apparently trespassing is frowned upon."

Trini frowned slightly, her heart broken for Billy. She glanced over at Kimberly, who's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Without even thinking, Trini reached over and grabbed Kimberly's hand. She was relieved to feel Kimberly squeeze her hand back after a moment. 

"Excellent, Billy! Thank you for sharing so much with us today. I'm very sorry to hear about your father but you can still carry on his legacy without breaking the law." Alphie said gently. "Jason, how about you share why you are here with the group?"

Jason nodded and gently pat Billy's knee. "Senior prank gone wrong. I tried to put a cow in our rivals locker room. Beefcake got out. I crashed my truck and screwed up my knee." He sighed, a deep crease in his brow as he recalled the events. "I ruined my football career and now everyone in Angel Grove hates me."

"I don't hate you." Billy whispered softly and Jason managed to smile. 

"Everyone but you guys, I guess." Jason said with a half grin. 

"You're far from hated, Mr. Scott. You've come a long way in such a short period of time. Let's keep that going." Alphie smiled. "Zack? Care to share why we are graced with your presence?"

"Sure! It's actually a great story." Zack grinned, glancing over at Trini. 

Trini flipped him off and shook her head. "Actually it's not. And I'll tell the story because Zack likes to exaggerate."

"Do not!" Zack shouted. 

"Do too! And shut up!" Trini yelled back. "Anyways. To sum it up, Zack told me he needed help with 'a thing'. Turns out he thought it would be a bright idea to launch a bunch of illegal Chinese fireworks that his cousin gave him outside of the police station. One of them misfired and sort of busted the tire out of a police car. I was his lookout and the first person the cops saw. So. Thanks for that, asshole."

Zack smirked and flashed Trini a thumbs up. Alphie shook his head at the exchange between the two friends and took a few more notes. 

"Well it sounds like you may have to be more careful with what you help your friends with, Trini." Alphie hummed before shaking his head at Zack. "Illegal fireworks? Really? What did you think would happen?"

"Honestly? I just thought it would look cool as shit. And it did!" Zack smiled. 

Alphie sighed and turned to Kimberly. "Okay, Kimberly. Your turn."

Trini could feel Kimberly stiffen and gently squeezed her hand, wanting to reassure her. Unfortunately, it didn't work because before she realized it, Kimberly's hand was withdrawn from hers. 

"Not today, Alphie." Kimberly whispered softly. "Skip me." She said before getting up and walking away. 

Trini glanced at the empty seat next to her and then to the rest of them remaining in the circle. She had no idea what had just happened but apparently it wasn't the first time because aside from her and Zack, nobody else seemed fazed by Kimberly leaving. 

"Alrighty then. Let's just pack it up for the day guys. I'll see you all here again tomorrow!" Alphie stood, clapping his hands together. "Great job today everyone! Enjoy the rest of your day." He said before retreating to his office. 

"I'm gonna go check on Kim." Trini found herself saying before she could stop herself. 

"Be careful. She's sensitive about it." Jason warned. 

Trini nodded and walked down the corridor to their room. Obviously Kimberly was sensitive about it, she just stormed out of group therapy. Trini hesitated outside of the door to their room, not really knowing what to say to Kimberly. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable and she definitely didn't want to strain their relationship. Sure she only knew Kimberly for a few days but Trini didn't want to ruin what was shaping up to be a wonderful friendship. 'Relax. Just talk to her. Comfort her. Just relax.' Trini said to herself before taking a deep breath and walking inside their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly and Trini have some bonding time after the aftermath of group therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back again. Man, I tell you, work has been straight up kicking me in the ass but I'm here! I haven't forgotten about you awesome people! This chapter I wanted to give you guys some more Trimberly one on one bonding because you're all seriously the best. I can't thank you guys enough for all the feedback, the kudos and the comments you all leave me. So. Here goes that part where I ask you all to keep them coming because I'm a dramatic gay who thrives on positive reinforcement and constructive criticism. Anyways. I'm done rambling. I hope you guys enjoy!

Trini could hear small sniffles coming from Kimberly's bed when she walked into their room and the sound damn near broke her heart. She took a few tentative steps forward until she was standing in front of Kimberly's bed. 

"Kim..." She whispered gently, not knowing if she should reach out to the figure that was curled up under the blankets. "Kim, please don't cry." 

Kimberly responded with a small sniffle and pulled the blankets tightly around herself. "I'm not. I just have a cold."

Trini snorted and shook her head slightly. "That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"Fine. Allergies."

"Uh huh. Sure." Trini said with an eye roll. 

"I really do though! I'm allergic to cats." Kimberly insisted as she sat up and wiped at her eyes. "Really though, I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it."

Trini nodded and put her hands up. "Hey I'm not gonna push you." She says, climbing onto her own bed and reaching for a notebook. "But if you ever do want to talk, I'll listen."

Kimberly smiled softly and sprawled out on her bed. "Thank you." 

Trini just hummed in response and busied herself with drawing little doodles and writing in her notebook. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but when she looked up again, Kimberly was gone. 'When the hell did she leave?' Trini asked herself before going back to her drawings. She wasn't the most talented artist in the world but she enjoyed drawing and writing. It was how she coped with her home life and her feelings. A small 'thump' brought Trini out of her own world, her eyes shifting to the wrapped sandwich and chocolate milk container that now lay on her bed. 

"Hope you like turkey and cheese." Kimberly said as she sat next to Trini. "Dinner time. Eat up, nerd."

Trini feigned hurt before taking the sandwich and unwrapping it. "Name calling is very rude." She said before taking a bite of her food. 

Kimberly laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's how I show affection." She teased. "What have you been doing? I tried talking to you like five times but you were all zoned out over here. I was starting to get worried so I figured food might get your attention."

Trini blushed sheepishly and gave Kimberly an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I get wrapped up in my head sometimes. But thank you for dinner. I didn't realize how late it had gotten." She said in between bites of her sandwich. 

"Yeah it's about seven. Lights out is at 8 so if I were you I would finish stuffing your face and get ready for bed." Kimberly said before hoping off her bed and grabbing some pajamas. "I'll be in the showers if you want to join me then." She winked playfully, laughing when Trini nearly choked on the mouthful of food she had in her mouth. "You're cute. But seriously. Put the book down and get ready for bed. If you haven't noticed by now, Dr. Z is a stickler for rules." 

Trini nodded but was still recovering from nearly dying so she didn't say anything as she watched Kimberly walk out of their room. 'What the hell was that? Is she hitting on me?' Trini wondered while she finished up her dinner and put her notebook back on her desk. 'There's no way. That's impossible. Kimberly Hart is definitely not gay. And she's definitely not flirting with you'. She quickly pulled out some pajamas and easily fell into her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and taking a shower (albeit very quickly so she wouldn't have to see Kimberly and be reminded of the feeling in the pit of her stomach). 

Once again Trini was showered and in bed before Kimberly, but not by much. She had just gotten settled when Kimberly came in and got into bed. They lay in silence for awhile before Kimberly spoke. 

"Want to play a game?"

Trini chuckled softly. "What kind of game?" 

"I don't know. A question game. I want to know more about you."

Trini scoffed. "Isn't that what group is for?"

"Fuck group." Kimberly grumbled back. "You don't have to play. It's cool. I'll just go to bed. Night, Trini." She said before rolling her back towards Trini. 

"Wait no! I was just kidding!" Trini exclaimed. "Seriously, I'm just busting your balls. I'll play. That sounds fun." 

"God, you're so easy." Kimberly laughed as she rolled out of her bed and climbed onto the edge of Trini's. "You didn't strike me as the gullible type."

Trini's mouth fell open once she realized Kimberly was messing with her. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." Kim says, nudging Trini with her knee. "Scoot over. If we're gonna play this game, we're doing it slumber party style." 

Trini swallowed hard but did as she was told, her heart thumping a little bit faster in her chest when Kimberly settled down next to her. 'Relax. Just relax. You're just getting to know her. As friends. She's your friend. This is normal. Just relax.'

"Yo. Are you okay over there?" Kimberly asks, bringing Trini back from her thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm g-good." Trini stammered. "Well. Ask away. This game is your idea so it's only fair you start us off."

Kimberly laughs. "Is that how this works?"

"Is that your question?"

"No, smartass." Kimberly quips , an amused smile lighting up her face. "What's your favorite Disney movie?"

"The Lion King!" Trini answers a little too eagerly, earning a soft laugh from Kimberly. "Sorry. I just...I really love The Lion King. What about you?"

"I see this. But uh, I've always been an Aladdin kind of girl." Kimberly replies. "But only cause Princess Jasmine is badass. And it was nice seeing a Disney princess that looked like me you know? My family is from India. Well. My family on my mom's side. My dad is white. But uh, yeah, Jasmine may not be like...my exact ethnicity, but it was still cool to be able to watch a Disney movie and see a princess with beautiful tan skin. I think I dressed up as Jasmine for Halloween for three years in a row."

Trini smiled fondly at Kimberly's story, her heart racing when the girl turned to face her. She could listen to Kimberly talk for hours and not get bored. "I know what you mean. I really liked The Road to El Dorado and The Hunchback of Notre Dame because of the strong Spanish women in them. It's crazy how that stuff affects you as a kid. I never dressed up as a princess though. Much to my mother's disappointment." She whispered, somewhat bitterly. 

"There's nothing wrong with not liking princesses." Kimberly said gently. 

Trini laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. That wasn't the problem. I liked the princesses too much. I just would rather dress up as Aladdin..." She trailed off, her eyes widening. Had she said too much? Would Kimberly be weirded out now?

"So you could end up with the princess?" Kimberly asked gently, finishing Trini's sentence for her. 

Trini swallowed hard and nodded her head, looking anywhere but at Kimberly. 

Kimberly hummed and very carefully, as if she were afraid of scaring Trini away, cupped the smaller girls cheek and tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. 

"There's nothing wrong with that either." She whispered softly, her thumb gently stroking Trini's cheek. "I can relate."

Trini's heart leapt when a soft hand was on met her cheek, but it was nothing compared to the way it nearly stopped at Kimberly's admission. "Y-You like girls?"

"And guys." Kimberly clarified. "But yeah. Definitely like girls. They're soft and smell nice. What's not to like?" 

Trini laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders. "I just...wow. I thought I was the only queer kid in Angel Grove. Until I came here. You sure this isn't some secret gay sleep away camp?" She joked. 

Kimberly rolled her eyes and pinched Trini's cheek. "It sure seems that way huh? I promise Alphie isn't going to bring out movies about how being gay is wrong and we're all doomed to hell." She said with a grin, not noticing right away how Trini curled into herself with a frown. 

"Yeah. Been there. Done that." Trini finally said after awhile. 

"What?!" Kimberly exclaimed, her eyes darting all over Trini's face, hoping to find that the smaller girl was making a sick joke. 

"I said, I've been there and I've done that." Trini repeated, her expression darkening quickly. "I don't know how your family is with you, but uh, try going up in an incredibly strict Catholic household and liking girls."

"Trini...I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Kimberly whispered, reaching out gently and placing her hand on Trini's shoulder. 

"How could you? We barely know each other, Kim." Trini said as she shrugged Kimberly's hand off of her shoulder and turned around to face her wall. 

"Trini. Please. Don't shut down on me." Kimberly murmured. She weighed her options before tentatively scooting closer and wrapping her arms around Trini. 

Trini tensed for a moment, unsure of what to do. "What are you doing?" She asked through gritted teeth. 

Kimberly responded by pulling Trini's body against hers. "Holding you." She replied simply. 

"Yes I know that. But why?"

"Because. There is nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with liking girls." Kimberly whispered softly. "And we may not know each other well. We may not be best friends who've known each other since birth. But you want to know something fucking crazy?"

Trini relaxed slightly against Kimberly and nodded her head. "Hm?"

"I had friends like that. I had two best friends that I knew since I was a baby." Kimberly says, her voice wavering slightly. "But I feel more of a connection with you than I did with them. And I've known you for two and a half days. I don't know what it is, but I like you. I want to be your friend. And I want to comfort you. So. Yes, I'm going to hold you when you're sad. And yes, I'm going to tell you that you're awesome and should never have had to go through that bullshit. There is nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with liking girls." Kimberly finished strongly, encouraged by the way Trini melted against her. 

"K-Kim...I don't-I uh-" Trini stuttered, trying hard to hide her tears. "I feel the same way. I want to be your friend. And that's really scary, cause, I don't do friends."

Kimberly laughed and settled against Trini. "There's a first time for everything." 

Trini nodded in between a yawn, her eyelids suddenly feeling a hundred pounds heavier. "I guess so. You're full of surprises, Kimberly Hart." She mumbled, her voice thick with sleepiness. 

"And you're about to fall asleep on me, Trinity Gomez." 

Trini tried to come back with a retort. She really did. But when a girl like Kimberly Hart is whispering into your ear and rubbing your waist, it's really hard to stay awake. So at nearly two in the morning, with gentle arms wrapped around her, Trini fell asleep in an instant with Kimberly Hart falling suit soon after. 

 

They say love can come at the most unexpected of times and in the most unexpected place. That when you meet your soulmate, you'll know, deep in your gut that this is the person you're meant to be with. For Trini, that moment of realization came when she woke up the next morning with Kimberly Hart in her bed. Somehow during the night their positions changed. Trini was on her back with Kimberly's head on her chest. Their legs were tangled and when Trini made the mistake of looking down at the tangled mess of short dark hair and an innocent sleeping face, realization hit her like a freight train and a ton of bricks at once. Trini was falling hard and fast, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini opens up about her home life to group and finally gets Kimberly to confide in her why she ended up in the rehabilitation center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guys! I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter. I love you all so much for all your feedback, please keep it coming! I love hearing from you all! Anyways enjoy! I hope you like what I've got for you guys here.

Trini wasn't very sure when it happened but at some point during the past month Kimberly has taken to abandoning her bed at night to join Trini in hers. It's not like she was complaining but Trini felt as though some lines were starting to get blurred. She learned very early on that Kimberly Hart practically thrives off of physical contact, but lately touches seemed to linger and personal space wasn't even a thing anymore. Especially in the mornings, like now, when Kimberly was still asleep, clinging tightly to Trini as she snored softly. 

'Jesus Trini, get a fucking grip.' She said to herself, her heart fluttering when Kimberly nuzzled against her chest. 

"Mm wha' time 's'it?" Kimberly mumbled. 

"Almost lunch time. Do you want to get up and get something to eat before group?" Trini asked gently while rubbing Kimberly's arm. 

"Yeah. Just give me five more minutes babe."

"I-uh, okay yeah. Five more minutes." Trini whispered, silently hoping Kimberly couldn't feel the way her heart sped up at the pet name. 

Like always, five minutes came and went with Kimberly not even stirring. "Come on lazy bones. We're gonna be late for group."

Kimberly groans at Trini's insistence, but sits up and stretches. "You're literally the worst." She says, throwing back the blankets and getting out of bed. 

Trini laughs and follows suit, the two of them getting dressed quickly so they would have time to get a quick lunch before group. Jason, Billy, and Zack are waiting for them in their group circle by the time the two girls run out of the lunchroom and into their seats. 

"You guys are late this morning. Have a long night?" Zack winked, earning a jab to the side from Trini's elbow. 

"Can't a girl sleep in without raising suspicion?" Kimberly asked with a playful grin. 

"Kim, you always sleep in." Jason chimed in. 

"That's why she's so beautiful. She gets her beauty rest." Trini said without thinking and certainly without noticing the blush on Kimberly's face due to her compliment. "You could learn from her, Zack."

"Hurtful." Zack scoffed, his hand over his heart. 

The five teenagers broke out into loud laughter, only to be interrupted by Alphie clearing his throat and taking his seat.

"Good afternoon everyone!" He exclaimed. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

Trini rolled her eyes at Alphie and glanced over at Kimberly. For a moment Trini was awestruck by her friend, her heartbeat quickening when Kimberly looked over at her and smiled.

"Isn't that right, Trini?"

Trini's head shot up at her name. "Huh, what ?"

"A little out of it this morning are we?" Alphie chuckled before repeating himself. "Last time we started with Miss Hart, so now it's your turn to kick off today's discussion."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Lay it on me man." Trini said with a grin. Over the past month Alphie has managed to grow on Trini, much to her surprise. Their group sessions were starting to get more serious and the teens have all opened up in a way, except for Kimberly. Trini was hoping that her friend would follow her lead and finally share her feelings with the group. 'Or with me.' Trini thought to herself. 

"Wonderful enthusiasm, Trini!" Alphie said, clasping his hands together. "Today I would like for you to share something about your home life with us."

Trini frowned slightly. That was the one thing she was hoping Alphie wouldn't bring up. A few moments must have passed because Trini could feel five pairs of eyes on her. 

"Uh well, I have two little brothers. They're the best. I miss them a lot. They're probably the only ones I miss." Trini said, biting her lip softly before continuing. "My dad, he works a lot. We move around a lot because of his job. But uh, I think we're here to stay at Angel Grove, well at least until I graduate." 

She paused again to look over at Kimberly, who gave her a gentle smile and reached over to take Trini's hand. "My mom....my mom is difficult. We've never really seen eye to eye. She wishes I could be this perfect daughter. But I'm not. I'm not what she wants." Trini swallowed hard. "She wants me to do more. Talk more. Have more friends, but only the kind she approves of. She thinks she knows what's best for me. But she doesn't even know me. If she knew what was really going on with me, man she would lose it."

The group was silent, none of them, not even Zack or Kimberly knew just how bad Trini's relationship with her mother really was. Zack was the first to speak, his voice more gentle than Trini has ever heard it.

"What's going on with you, Trini?" He asked softly. 

Hearing her actual name come from Zack's lips was foreign to Trini but certainly not unwelcome. "I uh, I'm-I'm gay, Zack." She near whispered. To her left, Kimberly squeezed her hand, gently reminding Trini that she was there for her. 

Zack stood up and walked over to Trini with a smile. "I know, Crazy Girl. Just been waiting to hear it from you." He said before being nearly knocked off his feet by a tight hug from Trini. 

"You're the best, Zack. I know I fuck with you but God, you're like my brother. You're my family." She sniffled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

Zack swallowed the lump in his throat and held Trini against his chest for a moment. "I've got you. No matter what. You're my ride or die, Crazy girl." He grinned. "And uh, if your mom goes nuts when you come out, you can stay with me and my mom."

Trini pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you." She said before returning to her seat. Kimberly's hand was in hers again before she could even get settled. 

Zack smiled and nodded his head as he sat back down. "I love you dude."

"Excellent, Trini!" Alphie said as he wrote down some notes on his clipboard. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say that we accept you for who you are. As for your mother...well, I hope she comes around. But I'm comforted in knowing that you have such a good support system outside of her." He smiled over at Zack and then turned to Kimberly. 

"Miss Hart. Dare I ask if you'd like to share something with the group?" Alphie cautiously asked. 

Kimberly stiffened for a moment but relaxed when Trini ran her thumb across the back of her hand. "I...I want to Alphie. I do. I just....I don't want everyone to hate me." She said sadly. "I'm not a good person. I've fucked up. A lot. I'm a mess and I just don't want you guys to hate me."

"Kimberly. I don't think anyone here could hate you." Trini said softly. "I couldn't hate you."

"You would. If you knew what I did you would hate me." She whispered, speaking only to Trini. 

Trini laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand. "I could never." She reassured.

"I'm sorry...but I can't." Kimberly said as she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. 

Alphie cleared his throat and looked up from his clipboard. "Well...I suppose that's progress from you, Miss Hart. But I should remind you that in order to complete this program, Dr. Zordon has to review my notes on our therapy sessions and deem you all rehabilitated. If he isn't satisfied with your progress, he may recommend more time in the program. And right now, you're the only one falling behind, Kimberly."

Kimberly nodded her head and wiped at her eyes. "I'm trying."

Alphie nodded. "I know, Kimberly. I know." He said softly, his tone much more subdued than normal. "Well, that's it for today guys. Trini, hang back for a second will you? Everyone else, skedaddle!" 

Trini's brow furrowed but did as she was told, her eyes locked on the retreating form of Kimberly until Alphie called her name. 

"I need a favor from you, Trini."

"Okay, shoot." Trini stood up, her arms crossed slightly. 

"I've notice how close you and Kimberly have gotten." He started, carefully studying Trini's face. 

Trini blushed slightly but otherwise kept a stoic look on her face. "Yeah? And?" She asked coolly. 

Alphie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well. It's apparent that I'm failing to get through to her. I don't want to see her stay here any longer than the rest of you. She's made so much progress with this group, but I need a little more." He looked down at Trini, his eyes sincere and pleading. "Can you talk to her? Can you get her to open up and agree to talk to the group? Between you and I, I'm aware of her history. But I need her to acknowledge it and talk about it. She's incredibly remorseful. That much is clear. But I can't get Dr. Zordon to agree that's she's rehabilitated on remorse alone. There needs to be progress. And she's closest to you...so please Trini? Can you help me?" 

Trini just stood there, a little taken aback by Alphie's request. After a few moments of silence she realized that he was still waiting for an answer so she shook her head yes. "Uh yeah man, don't worry about it. I'll try to get her to open up more."

Alphie smiled and patted Trini on the back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed. "Of you go then."

Trini returned his smile before returning to her room, her mind running a mile a minute. Kimberly was at her desk, writing furiously in what looked to be a journal. "Hey...you alright?" Trini asked as she sat down on her bed with a book she borrowed from their mini library. 

"Yep. I'm good." Kimberly replied distractedly. 

Trini hummed in response and read her book until it was time for dinner. Kimberly was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner, which earned a few concerned looks from Billy and Jason. Trini just shrugged and once Kimberly left the lunchroom, she stood up and emptied her tray. 

"I've got it under control, okay?" Trini reassured Jason. "I'll make sure she's okay."

"Thanks, Trini." He nodded, pausing for a moment before speaking up again. "You know...she really likes you. You're good for her."

Trini smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "That's what friends are for. Lifting each other up and all that jazz that Alphie feeds us." 

Jason laughed before walking out of the lunchroom with Billy. "Night guys." 

"Night!" Zack and Trini replied as they made their way into the common room. 

"I'm not blind you know." Zack stated bluntly. "She's into you. And you're into her."

Trini gave Zack an incredulous look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"I'm not stupid either." He smiled softly. "I know you'll never admit I'm right but just know that I totally approve. Kim is awesome. And if anyone can crack that egg it's you." 

Trini rolled her eyes and punched Zack's shoulder. "Goodnight, Zack." She said before walking back to her room. Kimberly was already in her bed, the blankets pulled up to her shoulders. Trini didn't want to disturb Kimberly do she very carefully grabbed pajamas and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

Trini decided to take a long shower to mull over everything that had happened today. She couldn't believe that Alphie would come to her for help with Kimberly. But then again like he and Zack had pointed out, they were extremely close. And God, Zack knew about her feelings for Kimberly, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but still weighed heavy on Trini's mind. She and Zack were close and yeah they joked a lot but Trini never realized how observant her best friend really is. Sighing softly, Trini turned off the hot water and got dressed. 

When Trini got back to their room, Kimberly was still in her own bed and Trini couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness in her chest. She had gotten accustomed to sleeping with Kimberly but it looked like the taller girl needed her own space tonight. 'That's fine. Let her sleep in her bed tonight. More room for you.' Trini tried to reason with herself as she shut off the light and crawled in bed. 

"Night, Kim." Trini whispered before turning over and falling asleep. 

 

Trini was asleep for barely two hours when she was woken up by the sound of crying across the room. "Kimmy?" She asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Kim sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Shit. Trini...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. G-Go back to bed hon." 

Trini sat up, shaking her head. "Fuck no. You're crying. What's wrong?" 

Kimberly sat up in her bed, her eyes trying to find Trini's form in the darkness. "Can I...Can I come sleep with you?" She asked in a small voice that nearly broke Trini's heart. 

"Yeah...c'mere." Trini shifted in her bed, holding up the blankets so Kimberly could scoot in next to her. Once she felt Kimberly's weight settle in her bed, Trini reached out and wrapped her arms around her friend. 

As soon as Trini's arms were around her, Kimberly broke down again. "F-Fuck." She whimpered, curling her body around Trini. "G-God damn it, Tr-Trini." 

"Shhh...shhh baby it's okay." Trini whispered, gently rubbing Kimberly's back. "It's okay sweetheart. You don't have to cry." 

Kimberly sniffled and shook her head. "You're going to hate me."

"I meant what I said today. I could never hate you. I..." Trini trailed off and bit her lip. "I just couldn't hate you. No matter what you did."

Kimberly pulled back to look at Trini, her eyes carefully studying every feature of the smaller girls' face. "It's fucked up, Trini. I fucked up so bad."

"Talk to me, darling." Trini urged gently. "You can trust me, talk to me."

Kimberly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're just doing this cause Alphie asked you to." 

Trini furrowed her brow. "How did you know about that?"

Kimberly ducked her head sheepishly. "I may have overheard you guys talking."

Trini rolled her eyes. "You mean you were eavesdropping."

"No! I just...walked back to our room slower than usual. It's not my fault Alphie's voice carries."

Trini laughed and shook her head. "I'm not doing this for Alphie at all. I'm doing this for you. You've gotta talk about this, Kim. It's eating you alive."

Kimberly sighed resignedly. "I know. I know. I just...god you promise you won't hate me?" 

Trini locked her pinky with Kimberly's. "Pinky promise."

Kimberly took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "You remember how I said I had two friends from like birth?" She asked softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Well. We're not friends anymore. I uh, I was dating this guy, Ty Flemming. And uh, my one friend, Amanda, she was into him. He broke up with me and you know, it was whatever. I was pissed. But I was fine. Until I found out that the reason he dumped me was because he was fooling around with Amanda." Kimberly took a steadying breath before continuing. "Amanda had sent me a picture of herself. In confidence. And I...I sent it to Ty. With the caption 'is this who you want to bring home to your parents.' It was stupid and selfish and fucking terrible. I hate myself for it. I punched Ty's tooth out because he said I was the meanest person he's ever met. And he was right. I'm a terrible person." Kimberly whimpered. "And now you hate me, I'm sure."

Trini just lay there, still absorbing everything Kimberly had just told her. It was a lot and absolutely Kimberly was in the wrong, but did she hate her? No, that was impossible. 

"S-Say something? P-Please?"

Trini is brought out of her thoughts by Kimberly's pleas. "I don't hate you. I told you that before." She whispered softly. "What you did was fucked up, Kimberly. It was mean and hurtful and you're a much better person than that." Trini said as she tucked Kimberly's hair behind her ear. "But that's the thing though, we aren't defined by the bad things we do. I've fucked up. We all fuck up sometimes. That's why we're here right? I don't think one bad decision defines you. I think you do more good things than you do bad things. You made a mistake. But clearly you're learning from it. It's time to forgive yourself. Move on. I know the kind of person you are. And I think you're amazing."

Kimberly looked at Trini incredulously, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. "Y-You really think so?"

"I know so. Your past does not define you. You're amazing and wonderful and so kind." Trini whispered softly, reaching out to wipe a tear from Kimberly's cheek. 

Kimberly ducks down bashfully and presses herself closer to Trini. "Thank you. You're the first person to make me feel like I'm not a monster."

Trini smiles softly. "You're far from a monster, Kim. You're my princess, remember?" She asks. 

Kimberly laughs, actually laughs for the first time in awhile and Trini isn't sure who leaned in first but Kimberly is so close to her. Trini's eyes dart from between Kimberly's lips and her eyes, her own heart racing. A gentle hand cups her cheek and Trini lets her eyes close just as Kimberly Hart's lips are pressed against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss and some Zack and Trini bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don't have too much to ramble about this time, probably because I'm nursing a pretty brutal cold but here's chapter six, I hope you all enjoy and if you love me or the story, leave me some kudos and comments! Thanks for reading everyone!

There was a split second of doubt that flashed through Trini's head once Kimberly's lips were on hers, a moment where she had to remind herself to kiss her friend back. Once her brain got up to speed with what was going on, Trini pulled Kimberly close to her. She wasn't sure how long they were like this, pressed together in a tender embrace, their lips slowly closing over one another's, but Trini was totally okay with it. After a few more moments, Trini pulled away but only had a second to take a breath before Kimberly's lips were back on hers. 

Their second kiss was different from the first one. Kimberly had managed to slide her leg between Trini's, all the while rolling her body on top of the smaller girls. There was a small gasp that filled the room when Kimberly's tongue darted out and brushed against Trini's. Trini eagerly let Kimberly deepen their kiss, her hips keening forward. She knew that they were quickly getting out of control but for the life of her, Trini didn't want to stop. Unfortunately for her, the need to breathe became too much again and the girls broke apart, both panting slightly as the rest their foreheads together. 

"Wow." Kimberly mumbled, a cheesy grin on her face. 

Trini chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah I'd say."

Kimberly continued smiling as she pressed a few kisses to Trini's face, her hand gently cupping her cheek. "I've been waiting for that to happen." She murmured, her lips ghosting across Trini's jawline. 

"Is th-that right?" Trini stammered, a soft whimper falling from her lips when Kimberly found her way to her neck. "K-Kim..."She whispered, shivering when Kimberly sucked on her pulse point. "Kim, what are we doing?" Trini asked softly. 

Kimberly hummed and bit down gently, a smirk forming on her lips when Trini actually moaned. "I think..." She trailed off to nibble at Trini's neck again, delighted by the reaction she got. "I think I'm making you feel good."

Trini swallowed hard. There was no denying that. Kimberly Hart was in fact making her feel good, but this was a dangerous game they were playing. 

"Kimberly...we can't be do-oh fuck..." Trini tried protesting but Kimberly was far too skilled with her mouth for her to focus. She took a steadying breath and gently tilted Kimberly's chin up. "Kim, you gotta stop."

Kimberly frowned and looked away from Trini. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." She said, rolling off of Trini and standing up from the bed. 

Trini's eyes widened when Kimberly got up. "Woah wait. Where are you going?" She asked as she gently grabbed Kimberly's arm. 

"To bed. It's late." Kimberly answered, pulling her hand back and climbing into her own bed. "You're right. We can't do this. I don't know what we were thinking. But it's fine. Goodnight, Trini." She said before pulling the blankets up and turning away from Trini. 

Trini swallowed the lump in her throat and curled up in her bed. "Night, Kim." She whispered, a few tears managing to roll down her cheeks. Trini wiped furiously at them, determined not to let Kimberly get the best of her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to try and get some sleep, a part of her hoping things would be better in the morning.

 

Things were not better in the morning. In fact, they were worse. Kimberly was avoiding Trini like the plague and even Billy had noticed the change in her demeanor. 

"Guys, does Kim seen weird today?" Billy asked at breakfast once Kimberly stormed out after eating a bowl of cereal. 

Jason glanced over at Trini, who was dumping her tray after poking at her eggs with no interest whatsoever. "Yeah. I don't know what's up man. Trini is out of it too."

"I'll see what's up with Trini." Zack said as he dumped his tray and followed Trini out of the lunchroom. 

"Yo! Crazy girl! Wait up." Zack called out, frowning when Trini just kept walking. "Trini! Wait, dude!" 

"What?!" Trini glared at Zack, who had managed to catch up with her right outside her door. "You're gonna get shit for being on the girls side."

"Like I fucking care." Zack scoffed. "What's up with you man, you've been weird all morning. And so has Kimberly." 

Trini's eyes narrowed at the mention of Kimberly. "Nothing's up. Mind your own business would you?"

Zack shook his head and gently put his hand on Trini's shoulder. "You're my best friend. I'm not an idiot, Trini. So will you talk to me?"

Trini sighed and led Zack back to the common room. She sat down on a couch, her gaze focused on her hands as Zack sat next to her. "Look...you were right, okay? I like Kim. I like her a lot. I'm fucking falling for her. And I'm terrified." She sighed, grateful for the gentle and steadying hand Zack placed on her knee. "Shit happened last night, Zack. We kissed. We...it was pretty intense and we were moving fast and I fucking panicked. I told her to stop. I told her we can't do this. And she just shut down on me."

Zack arched an eyebrow. "Why did you tell her to stop?"

Trini sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm scared dude. I've never felt like this before. Kim is amazing and beautiful and I don't know what to do. I've never been so scared in my life." She admitted, her voice cracking slightly. 

"It's okay, crazy girl. It's okay." Zack put an arm around Trini and pulled her into his side. "It's going to be fine. She's into you right? She kissed you! That's a good thing, Trini! Just get your head out of your ass man and let yourself be happy."

"My head is not in my ass."

Zack laughed. "I don't know man, if a girl like Kimberly Hart kissed me, I wouldn't tuck my tail between my legs."

"Is this how you make me feel better? Insulting me?" Trini frowned. 

"Come on dude. Ninety percent of our friendship is based on insulting each other." Zack laughed. "I just think you might need some tough love here. I would hate to see you ruin a good thing. We've talked about this. You don't have to run from people anymore. At the end of the day, you'll always have me. But shit, Trini. It's not just the two of us anymore. I'm sorry I fucked up and got you in trouble but in a way, I'm glad. Because we came here and I got two brothers and another crazy sister." Zack grinned. "We don't have to be alone anymore, Trin. It's not us against the world now. And yeah we're all a little fucked up, but I wouldn't trade you or Jason or Billy or Kim for anything. You guys are good for me."

Trini glanced up at Zack from her spot on his chest and smiled. "We're good for each other. When someone isn't getting the other arrested."

"That was one time and the charges were dropped!"

Trini laughed and pulled back so she could look at Zack, her expression suddenly solemn. 

"So I fucked up huh?" She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "How do I fix this? She's pretty upset, Zack."

"I know how she feels. It wasn't easy being denied by you, Crazy Girl." Zack teased gently, earning a half hearted eye roll from Trini. "Nah but seriously? Just talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you're scared. And if that doesn't work. Kiss her." He said as he ruffled Trini's hair and stood up. "I gotta go. Jason challenged me to a game of chess and I can't wait to see his face when I destroy him."

Trini laughed and shook her head. "Be gentle with him."

"No promises!" 

Trini laughed and got up, making her way over to the bookshelf. She combed through the books before finally settling on one and going back to the couch. Sure she had to talk to Kimberly but she didn't have to rush. After Trini managed to stall long enough for it to be dinner time she went to the lunchroom and ate quickly. 'Maybe a peace offering will help.' She mused, noticing that Kimberly didn't show up for dinner. Trini grabbed a sandwich and a carton of milk for Kimberly before heading back to their room. 

"Hey. I uh, I brought you some dinner. I didn't see you there so I thought you might be hungry." Trini said as she walked into their room. Kimberly was laying on her bed, immersed in a book. She barely glanced at Trini but accepted the sandwich and milk. 

"Thanks."

Trini nervously rubbed the back of her head and sat down on Kimberly's bed. "Can we talk? Please?"

Kimberly looked up from her book and arched an eyebrow before setting it down and sitting up. "I guess we have to, huh?"

Trini nodded, relieved that Kimberly was actually complying with her request. "Yeah. I just want to apologize. And explain myself." She started, nervously fidgeting with her hands. "Look, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kimberly. I'm flying blind here. I've never had feelings for someone this fast. I never cared so much before. You're just...you're amazing and beautiful and you kind of make my brain short circuit. I'm sorry for pushing you away. It's just that all my life I've had to keep people from getting too close. It was always easier for me to keep people from getting inside and getting to know the real me because sooner or later my dad would uproot us or my mom would catch me with a girl and make us move again. It was always easier to just...run." 

Trini paused for a moment to wipe at her eyes, her emotions getting the best of her. "But uh, I don't want to run anymore. I don't want to hide how I feel about you. You're great, Kimmy. And I know I screwed up and I know a behavioral center isn't exactly the best place for romance so maybe we should wait til we're out of here, but I want to try this. The whole not running from feelings thing. I'm just not sure how it all works but I hope this is a good start." 

Trini glanced over at Kimberly, who still hadn't said anything. A sudden wave of sadness and nausea hit her, her heartbreak damn near audible in the silent room. "Right well. I know that's a lot to process so I'm gonna go shower." Trini said as she grabbed her things and left before Kimberly could even begin to protest. 

Once Trini was out of their room and away from the unnerving gaze of Kimberly, she broke down. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started the shower and got in, letting the hot water wash over her. 

"Fuck!" She whispered, rubbing her eyes roughly. "When the fuck did I get so pathetic?" Trini wondered aloud. 

After awhile of just letting the water nearly scald her skin, Trini washed herself and left the bathroom. The walk back to her room was filled with apprehension but nothing could have prepared Trini for the hand that pressed against her mouth and the body that pushed her flush against the door that she had just walked through. 

Kimberly's eyes were hard and her hold on Trini firm. She looked over the smaller girl who's eyes were wide, not with fear but with confusion and sadness. In the darkness, Kimberly could just barely make out the tear that was rolling down Trini's cheek. Her eyes met Trini's for a moment before she moved her hand away from Trini's mouth. 

Trini was about to open her mouth to say something, to apologize for the pain that she had caused Kimberly when a pair of soft lips were on hers once more. Trini melted against Kimberly, her free arm wrapping around her waist. She kissed Kimberly back eagerly and without hesitation, a soft sigh falling from her lips before she pulled back. 

"Kim..." Trini whispered before being cut off again, this time for a bruising open mouthed kiss from Kimberly. 

Trini whimpered loudly, her heart racing as Kimberly bit down on her bottom lip. She eagerly let Kimberly's tongue slid against hers, her hand moving to fist short hair. Kimberly had always been so gentle with her, this sort of raw emotion was unexpected but not unwanted. Trini could feel the heat rising between her legs and she desperately needed some relief. 

"Kimberly...fuck." Trini gasped when Kimberly started to kiss and suck her way down her throat. "Fuck you feel good."

Kimberly hummed in response and pulled the collar of Trini's shirt back so she could leave a mark where nobody could see. 

"Oh my god...Kim...you're fucking amazing." Trini whispered, her voice thick with arousal. "This mean you forgive me?" 

Kimberly answered by pulling Trini away from the door and pushing her onto her bed. She wasted no time straddling the smaller girl, a smirk on her face when Trini moaned. 

"I'm thinking about it."

Trini nodded and pushed herself up so she could crash their lips together. She let her hands wander across Kimberly's stomach before settling on her breasts. Kimberly moaned at the feeling of Trini's hands on her but pulled back from their kiss and gently pushed her hands away. 

"And who said you earned the right to touch me yet?" Kimberly husked, her lips brushing against Trini's as she spoke. 

"S-Sorry." Trini whispered, her eyes meeting Kimberly's. "I'm sorry for everything, Kim."

Kimberly smiled softly and kissed Trini's forehead before rolling back onto her bed. She reached over and pulled Trini into her arms. "I know. It's okay. I have a tendency to overreact. I guess a lot of this could have been fixed if I didn't get myself all worked up last night. I felt rejected and stupid and I just kinda shut down on you. I'm sorry too."

Trini sighed and nuzzled against Kimberly's neck. "Yeah I mean, I definitely wasn't rejecting you. I just didn't want Alphie to catch us with my hand down your pants."

"Speaking of..." Kimberly trailed off, a blush suddenly coloring her cheeks. "Sorry for like, jumping your bones. I swear I had a speech made up in my head but I panicked and figured ya know, actions speak louder than words."

Trini laughed and kissed Kimberly's cheeks. "I wasn't complaining. Although I may need to go take another shower."

"I'll come with." Kimberly winked

"So not helping here, Kimmy." Trini laughed. "I'm good. Really good actually. But uh, I think we need to go to bed before we get out of hand here." 

Kimberly nodded. "Again, I'm sorry. You're just really hot." She smirked. 

Trini blushed and pressed a soft kiss to Kimberly's lips. "I don't know what this is, Kim. But I want to figure it out with you." 

Kimberly smiled and pulled the blankets around them. "Me too. But first, sleep. I'm exhausted. Sleeping without you sucked."

Trini hummed and pressed herself even closer to Kimberly. "Goodnight princess."

"Sleep tight baby girl." Kimberly murmured. 

It didn't take long for Kimberly to fall asleep and Trini followed soon after, both of them exhausted from a long day. The last thought that crossed Trini's mind before knocking out was of remembering to thank Zack for helping her get her head out of her ass.


End file.
